Transporting and guiding millimeter-waves and millimeter-wave signals through and between different elements of a distributed system usually requires a set of discrete components such as backshort surfaces, waveguides, transmission lines and antennas. Integration of millimeter-wave components and substrates often results in expensive and complex systems.